Longing Working title
by ArturiaTheWriter
Summary: After his triumph in the Battle Frontier and the recent tie with May, Ash starts thinking why does any of it feels as satisfying as it should. Some soul searching reveals a call to a certain play and maybe certain someone. Rating may change. More details inside.


Working title: **Longing**

Started on 2012-05-28

Finished TBA

Disclaimer: This piece of writing is in no way, shape or form made for profit. All rights to Pokemon belong to Pokémon or its affiliates and licensors. I claim no rights to anything other than my own ability to write.

Pairing: Altopshipping

Changes from the series will include pretty much everything from this point onwards. Also due to the fact that i can't stand the lifeforce sucking, non aging ash from the show, my Ash willl be 15. I dont think the actual number plays a large role other than just him being old enough.

* * *

**Prologue**

Longing, that persistent desire, which had hidden away in the dark corner of his mind and heart. That craving that lightly reminded him that something just was not right. That he was missing out on something or someone very important. It was nothing more than a single thought that disappeared as quickly as it has shown itself. It was this situation that our hero is facing right now. Victory in the battle frontier felt great and the contest he had tied with May was something new altogether, it all filled in the blanks that his previous loses have left him with but something just was not right.

It was this strange sight of Ash in very deep thought while he stood at the port of Terracotta Town that Brock had stumbled upon. It was getting late as the sky darkened and the city lights had just started to breathe life into the streets again. It was the last day before they were to part ways. The next morning they would all be leaving for their homes that they had not seen for so long and yet Ash seemed as if something troubled him. If something troubled Ash then Brock as his big 'brother' was there to help him, every time before and this was not an exception. Brock slowly approached the teenager and brought his hand to rest on Ash's shoulder and surprisingly it did not startle him. He did not seem to notice at all.

"Ash, are you all right?" Brock asked with a quiet voice, recognising the situation as very unusual for Ash and deciding to act properly this time but he received no answer. Ash's eyes moved over the sky, searching for something while his mind was searching for its own answers. 'What am I even looking for! It's something that should be so obvious to me...' It was then that he noticed the red and blue streaks that the sundown had created. He closed his eyes and heard the slow moving of water and slowly he got his answers.

Brock was getting more and more concerned, there was no response. Nothing at all! Ash had stayed quiet for a couple of minutes now, his face expressionless until finally as the sun disappeared beneath the horizon Ash's eyes snapped open. Brock was about to start asking questions until he noticed the small smile, genuine and content, appear on his little brother's face. It took Ash another minute to release a happy kind of sigh which startled Brock who was by then leaning against the railings, waiting for Ash to finish whatever he was doing. Ash turned his smiling face towards Brock who by now was bursting with anticipation to hear him out.

"Brock... I think I might make a small detour from going home..." Now Brock was really intrigued. Ash would not leave for another region so soon and without staying home for a couple of weeks first and other than that where could he want to go? Ash smiled wider as he saw Brock's face scrunch up, trying to figure it all out. "Did you ever think of going back to Altomare..."

* * *

**AN: **This is my little prologue. Due to exams i won't be able to write much until the end of the week but i just had to get this idea down. I know what will be coming next but for the later parts of the story i have not decided yet since there are a couple things i could do. Anyway my eagerness to write will rise if you are eager to read more. If you want to see more then tell me and i will be that much more motivated to write.

Until next time.


End file.
